A wireless communication device, such as a mobile phone device or a smart phone, may include two or more Subscriber Identity Modules (SIMs). Each SIM may correspond to at least one subscription via one or more Radio Access Technologies (RATs). Such a wireless communication device may be a multi-SIM wireless communication device. In a Multi-SIM-Multi-Active (MSMA) wireless communication device, all SIMs may be active at the same time. In a Multi-SIM-Multi-Standby (MSMS) wireless communication device, if any one SIM is active, then the rest of the SIM(s) may be in a standby mode. The RATs may include, but are not limited to, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) (particularly, Evolution-Data Optimized (EVDO)), Universal Mobile Telecommunications Systems (UMTS) (particularly, Time Division Synchronous CDMA (TD-SCDMA or TDS) Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), Long Term Evolution (LTE), High-Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA), and the like), Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Code Division Multiple Access1x Radio Transmission Technology (1x), General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), Wi-Fi, Personal Communications Service (PCS), and other protocols that may be used in a wireless communications network or a data communications network.
Two or more subscriptions enabled for a wireless communication device can share a same set of Radio Frequency (RF) resource, such as a shared RF radio. During usage of the wireless communication device, a first subscription (e.g., a data subscription that is in a connected mode) may use the shared RF resource for active data transfer while a second subscription (e.g., an idle subscription) may be idle and may use the RF resource for idle-mode processes such as page decode. To allow efficient utilization of the shared RF resource and to enhance user experience, Adaptive Page Skipping (APS) can be implemented to skip the page decode on the idle subscription (e.g., in alternating Discontinuous Reception (DRX) cycles) as a response to the data subscription demanding additional data throughput for the active data transfer.
Typically, a voting scheme is implemented to enable APS. For example, APS can be enabled in response to both the data subscription (e.g., a LTE/WCDMA subscription) and the idle subscription (e.g., a WCDMA subscription) voting “APS ON.” In some exemplary implementations, the idle subscription votes “APS ON” if the DRX cycle is short (e.g., shorter than 640 ms for WCDMA), and the data subscription votes “APS ON” depending on uplink data thresholds (e.g., a Transport Block Size (TBS) threshold) and downlink data thresholds (e.g., a data schedule threshold). APS is considered to be especially useful in improving efficiency associated with utilization of the shared RF resource as the idle subscription performs page decodes for a relatively longer period of time and the paging DRX cycle is relatively shorter.
In some scenarios in which the thresholds are crossed for the data subscription in either downlink or uplink, data throughput for the data subscription is not realized because the wireless communication device is experiencing unfavorable radio condition or network congestion. In such scenarios, page decode for the idle subscription is compromised without the intended gain in performance for the data subscription.